1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to the processing of disconnected emergency calls and other communications involving mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks, as well as the remote monitoring of such mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mobile communication devices, technologies are being developed by wireless service providers at the demand of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) which are expected to enhance the location-finding ability in Enhanced 911 (E-911), in order to locate the exact position of the mobile device involved in the emergency call.
The FCC is rolling out E-911 in phases. Phase 0 is the basic 911 process, where wireless emergency calls are sent to the appropriate public safety answering point (PSAP). Wireless service providers must direct a call to a PSAP even if the caller is not a subscriber to their service. In Phase 1, the FCC requires that a phone number of the mobile device be displayed with each wireless emergency call, allowing the PSAP operator to call back if there is a disconnection. In Phase 2 (the final phase), the FCC requires that the mobile devices have GPS functionality in order to deliver more specific latitude and longitude information during wireless emergency calls. The location information must be accurate within 50-300-meters.
What are needed are methods and apparatus for processing disconnected emergency calls and other communications of mobile communication devices, as well as the remote monitoring of such devices, in order to facilitate these and other enhancements in wireless communication networks.